A funny story ang nakakatuwang storya
by phoebemonique
Summary: waaahhhh... boring ang hapon ni Amu at ikuto kaya naisipan nilang mag YM ano kaya ang magyayari? first tagalog fanfic ko to' kaya kung may makabasa man hehehe...eh di masaya! R&R!


**Author's note: **Ok, first tagalog fic ko to' kaya lang hindi siya pure tagalog kasi di naman ako makata…hehe…tapos wala kasing shugo chara fanfic na tagalog kaya eto… Kalahati based on a true story kasi inedit ko na lang para maging amuto… blog ko kasi sa friendster to eh…

**Disclaimer: **Hindi akin ang Shugo chara, sa peach-pit kaya to'…kung akin ang shugo chara mamatay na si tadagay at AMUTO na habangbuhay!!! Mwahahahaha…(evil laugh)

_**A funny story**_

_**(Ang nakatutuwang storya)**_

Isang boring na hapon, naglalakad si Ikuto at lumilipad naman si Yoru sa likod niya.

"Ikuto, ang boring naman dito. Laro tayo, nya." Banat ni Yoru.

"Ayoko." Parang walang pakialam na sabi ni Ikuto.

Tapos, bigla silang may nadaanang internet café. Naamoy ni Yoru ang gatas, patay na. Naamoy din ni Ikuto ang napakabangong mainit na gatas na nangagaling sa sinabing internet café.

"Ikuto, gusto mo ba ng gatas?" Tanong ni Yoru sabay lapit kay Ikuto.

"Hn." Sagot naman ni Ikuto na nahahalina na rin sa amoy ng gatas.

"May internet naman diyan eh. Para hindi na boring, please Ikuto. Sige na." Pa-cute naman ang pusa.

Hindi na sumagot si Ikuto at pumasok na sa simpleng internet café.

**Kila Amu naman…**

"Haaayyy…" Napa-buntonghininga si Amu pagka-higa sa kama.

"Natapos din ang araw natin, desu." Ang cute na cute na sabi ni Suu.

"Pagod na ako. Grabe naman si Kiseki magbigay ng training." Sabi naman ni Miki sabay higa.

"Go, go, Amu-chan! Go, go Miki at Suu!" Daig pa ang cheering squad sa taas ng energy etong si Ran.

"Ano kayang pwedeng gawin? Wala naman akong assignment ngayon." Isip sabay sabi ni Amu.

"Mag-luto?"

"Mag-drawing?"

"Tumakbo sa labas?"

"Ah, alam ko na mag-iinternet na lang ako!" Sigaw ni Amu sabay lapit sa computer sa loob ng kanyang kwarto.

"Oo nga!" Sabay-sabay namang sabi ng tatlong chara.

Kaya ayun nag-internet na nga si Amu habang si Ikuto ay kabubukas lang ng YM nya. Nagbukas ang dalawa ng halos sabay. Chat naman agad si Amu dahil namimiss na niya ang dakila niyang crush na si Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Ngiti naman ang loko dahil nakitang online ang paborito niyang strawberry.

AmuletFortune: Hi muzta na?

SevenSeasTreasure: Ito tao pa rin, pero mas gwapo na…

AmuletFortune: ows? di nga… joke yun?

SevenSeasTreasure: ay oo…tawa ka dali…

AmuletFortune: hehehe…yan tumawa na…

SevenSeasTreasure: pilosopo ka rin no? Just like me, baka na i-inlove ka na sa kin ha…

AmuletFortune: M-Maiinlove sa'yo? Excuse me naman. Nag aral lang kaya ako ng philosophy… Ako maiinlove sa isang cosplaying cat ears like you? Never…

SevenSeasTreasure: Ows? Wag mo nag itago alam ko naman eh. Sa tingin ko nga well-developed ka na ngayon eh kaya pwede na kitang… alam mo na saka nag-aral ka talaga? baka mabara ka lang sa akin ha…

AmuletFortune: Pervert! Ang kapal din pala ng balahibo mo no? saka baka mapahiya ka lang kasi di mo ako matatalo.

SevenSeasTreasure: anyway miss na kita, Amu.

AmuletFortune: nagkikita tayo araw-araw sa kabibisita este, sa kabibwisita mo dito tapos namimiss mo ako? Ilang pusa ba nagbigay sa'yo ng balahibo nila?

SevenSeasTreasure: eh ang sungit mo kasi pag andyan ako eh…

AmuletFortune: cno kaya ang super tahimik?

AmuletFortune: muzta love life mo?

_Nag-blush si Amu sabay isip: hala, itanong ba yun? Syempre ayun pinapangarap ka pa rin. Pero syempre di ko sasabihin yun…haaaaayyyyy…ipagpapatuloy ko na nga lang yung good humor…_

AmuletFortune: ayun lasing pa rin…

SevenSeasTreasure: ano ba nainom? Gatas?

AmuletFortune: asus, ayan ka na naman sa gatas mo kaso hindi kasi gatas ang nainom eh…tubig ng ilidoro…

SevenSeasTreasure: kaya pala…cguro dun ka nagmana…

AmuletFortune: alin sa gatas o sa tubig sa ilidoro???

SevenSeasFortune: sa gatas syempre kasi nung katabi kita tapos nung yinakap kita amoy strawberry at gatas ka eh…buti nga hindi kita kinain eh…

AmuletFortune: PERVERT!!! Anyway, pinapatawad na kita. Puro naman ako…eh ikaw kamusta na love life mo?

_Ayun minamahal ka pa rin, Amu. Bakit kasi hindi mo maramdaman? Tanga ka talaga minsan no? Pero dahil dun kaya mahal kita eh._

SevenSeasTreasure: eto single pa rin…

AmuletFortune: hinihintay mo talaga na maging tayo no?

_Na-realize na kaya niya? _(sabi nilang dalawa)

SevenSeasFortune: oo kasi lagi kang basted…

AmuletFortune: cno kaya ang binasted?

SevenSeasTreasure: alam mo sana maraming taong katulad mo sa mundo…

_Hala nag-seryoso na si Ikuto, anong gagawin ko?_

AmuletFortune: wow pa-cheese burger ka naman…

SevenSeasTreasure: seryoso promise walang halong kwentong barbero…

AmuletFortune: sana nga eh…sana maraming taong katulad mo…

SevenSeasTreasure: kasi ikaw simple lang eh…inaamin ko minsan cute ka at sweet…

AmuletFortune: ganun ka din namn eh…mabait ka…kahit sira ulo ka cute at malambing ka..tapos yung buhok mo parang pusa…in a good way ha.

SevenSeasTreasure: sana nga ikaw na lang kaso alam ko taken ka na…ni Kiddie King Tadagay este, Tadase pala…

AmuletFortune: taken your face…yung taong yun wala na yun…bading kasi eh.

SevenSeasTreasure: eh yung kwinento mo nung isang linggo… si Kuukai ba yun?

AmuletFortune: aaaaahhhhhhhh…..trying to move on pa rin ang effect pero kaya naman…

SevenSeasTreasure: teka ang serious naman natin …

AmuletFortune: cno ba nagsabi na magseryoso?

SevenSeasTreasure: eh kasi nga miss na kita…

AmuletFortune: corny mo…

SevenSeasTreasure: kilig ka namn?

AmuletFortune: kilig your face…

SevenSeasTreasure: cge love you teecee mwah ty gud day bye bye…

AmuletFortune: dami mong cnabi maglalogout ka lang pag nagkita talaga tayo kakaltukan kita.

SevenSeasTreasure: has log out.

Umupo lang si Amu sa harap ng computer at ngumiti habang kulay pula na ang kanyang mga pisngi. Dahan-dahan siyang umupo sa kanyang kama habang nagbabasa ng isang manga. Mga ilang minuto pa, may katok na narinig mula sa pinto ng kanyang balkonahe. (tama ba yun???)

"Ikuto!" sigaw ni Amu sa 22 years old na binata. Agad-agad namang binuksan nitong si pinkette ang pinto.

Ngumiti lang si Ikuto at yinakap si Amu ng mahigpit. Gulat na gulat naman si Amu dahil pumasok lang bigla si Ikuto at niyakap siya.

"Amu, I love you." Sabi naman ni Ikuto nung pinakawalan niya si Amu at himawakan yung balikat niya.

"Ayan ka na naman eh. Wag mo akong biruin ng ganyan." Sabi ni Amu habang pabirong pinalo si Ikuto habang nagbublush, syempre.

"Ano bang dapat gawin o sabihin ko para maniwala ka?" Sabi naman ni cute na pusa na seryosong seryoso ang tingin kay pinkette.

"Wala! Kasi wala naman akong ---"

Naputol ang dapat na sasabihin ni Amu nang halikan siya ni Ikuto. Pakiramdam nila tumigil ang oras. Ni isa na kanila ay walang gumagalaw hanggang pinutol na ng lalaki ang kiss.

"Maliban dun." Bulong ni Amu sa sarili. Ngumiti na lang siya at yinakap din si Ikuto.

"I love you too." Bulong ni Amu.

"Asus, gusto mo rin pala eh." Sabi ni Ikuto habang kiniss yung rosy cheeks ni Amu.

"PERVERT!!!" sigaw na naman nitong si Amu. "Di ka na talaga magbabago no?"

"Ang cute mo kasi eh." ngiting aso este, ngiting pusa naman ni Ikuto.

"Hmp." Sagot naman ni AMu tapos tumalikod at umupo sa kama.

Lumapit si Ikuto umupo sa tabi niya sabay kiliti sa kunwaring galit na Amu. Hagalpak naman sa tawa si Amu. Tumigil ang loko ng nakita ang lapit ng mukha ni amu sa kanya at dahan-dahan namn siyang hinalikan ni Amu.

Tawa naman ang 4 chara at si Dia ay nakisali na rin sabay sabi, "The end."

**Author's note: yay! Tapos na! corny ng ending wahahaha…kakatuwa una ako kaya lang parang wala naming magbabasa kaya di na ako nageexpect pero kung gusto nyong mag-review sige go! Hahahahahaha… sige na!**

**L0ve l0tz,**

**KiNoMoTo18**


End file.
